


The Tales of Bucky Barnes, Age 9

by CaptainCapsicoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, just implied, kid!Bucky, no explicit abuse, ultimately a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCapsicoul/pseuds/CaptainCapsicoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes, age 9, lives with Alexander Pierce, an abusive adoptive parent. When broke art-school graduate, Steve Rogers, begins babysitting Bucky, he quickly realizes something is amiss.</p><p>This is a tale of finding your family and your home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Steve Makes a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com).
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine modern au where Post-Serum!Steve is an artist just out of college low on money and Nat helps him by finding a babysitter job for him. Bucky(9) is an only adopted child of A.Pierce. Of course Steve notices that something is wrong. Well hiden sings of severe abuse and Steve fighting to get Bucky the hell away from there and with time realizing that he want to adopt him and raise him on his own. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com).
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Nat, I swear there’s something wrong here,” Steve says, tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought something was off the first couple of times that I babysat for Bucky, so I did some research and talked to one of my friends from art school whose concentration was in art therapy. Bucky and I did some drawing today, and I’m concerned by what I saw.”

Steve hears Natasha take a deep breath. “Okay, Steve. I get off work at seven. Meet me at my place then.”

Steve hangs up and goes home to research more warnings of a child in an abusive household. After a couple hours of reading articles and testimonials, Steve wipes his face, feeling a hot prickling behind his eyes. There’s no question in Steve’s mind. Bucky is being severely abused, both emotionally and sexually. The signs are well hidden, but after spending two weeks with the boy on a daily basis, Steve is sure. He immediately starts thinking of ways to get the poor boy out of Pierce’s hands.

“Okay,” Natasha says, as she places a cup of coffee in front of Steve. “You look like shit. So start talking.”

“I did some research this afternoon. I think it’s worse than I thought. Here’s his picture,” Steve says, pulling out Bucky’s picture. It’s a house with smoke pouring form the chimney, rain drops in the background, and two figures, a larger and a smaller one, both with toothy mouths. There are a couple phalluses well hidden in the picture. Steve pulls up what his friend had sent him on art therapy and shows Natasha all the warning signs. “Look, he has all these red flags in his drawing. The boy is only nine!”

Natasha takes a deep breath, taking a few minutes to look over the picture for herself. “Okay, is there anything else?”

“Yeah, I think he’s being emotionally abused as well. Yesterday, he dropped a glass and it broke and he completely shut down. He curled in a ball, rocking with tears streaming down his face muttering ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it was an accident, I’m sorry.’”

“Steve, I’m so sorry. We have to so something.”

“I know,” Steve replies. “I’m going to fight for Bucky and get him out of there.”

“And then what?” asks Natasha. “He’ll go into the system? That’s hardly better than where he is now.”

Steve looks at Natasha with a determined look. “I’m going to adopt him. I’ll go up against Pierce and save that boy. I’ll raise him.”

“Steve, I understand you want to help this boy, but you don’t have any money! That’s why you took the job in the first place. Between starting a lawsuit with Pierce, adoption fees, and how much it costs to raise a kid, I just don’t see how it’s feasible.”

“I’ll find a way. I’ve heard chatter about a couple lawyers in Hell’s Kitchen who do pro-bono work. They’re supposed to be really good. I’ve made up my mind, Nat. I’d really love to have you in my corner.”

Natasha shook her head, but smiled anyway. “Of course, you doofus. I’m here every step of the way. Now let’s save that sweet boy.”


	2. In Which Steve Seeks Help From a Certain Blind Lawyer and his Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a continuation from the Steve babysitting an abused young Bucky post, imagine Steve going to Matt Murdock and asking for legal help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com).
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Natasha asks, looking around at the dark, decrepit building with the single handwritten sign on the door. _Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law_.

“Definitely,” Steve replies, knocking on the door.

“Come in!” calls a female voice.

Steve opens the door carefully. “Hello?” he asks.

“Welcome to Nelson and Murdock,” a pretty blonde woman says. “I’m Karen. How can we help you today?”

“I have a…situation…and I was wondering if you could help?”

“Of course. Have a seat in here and I’ll bring Matt and Foggy.” Steve and Natasha are led to a small conference room that has a startling amount of office supplies that looks older than Steve. There seem to be at least one fax machine.

“Hey there,” comes a voice from the door. Steve stands to greet the two people entering the room. “I’m Foggy, and this is Matt. He’s blind, but he can kinda see. It’s complicated.”

Steve smiles. “I’m Steve and this is Natasha. We need help.”

The blind one, Matt, takes a seat, gesturing for the others to follow suit. “Tell us about your problem. I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out.

Steve twists his hands in his lap. “I, uh, babysit for this little boy, and I’m sure he’s being abused both physically and mentally, and I want to get him away from his current guardian and I want to adopt him.”

“I—wow,” Foggy says, running a hand through his hair. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda…broke…?” Steve says tentatively. “I heard that you guys help people out, and I’m in art school and I really don’t have money, which is why I started babysitting in the first place, but this boy. He’s so precious, and I just want to get him out of his bad situation.”

“Who’s his caretaker?” asks Matt.

“Alexander Pierce,” Natasha answers.

“I see. Well we’ve had some run-ins with Pierce before, which can help with your case. It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll do it.”

Steve feels like there’s a weight been lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you, Mr. Murdock, really.”

“Please, call me Matt. Let’s get started.”


	3. In Which Steve and Bucky are Finally a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve getting child!Bucky and being able to adopt him and showing him what a loving home actually looks like. (Forget all the legal drama, just a fluff follow-up to the abuse piece)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com).
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!!

“Bucky?” Steve calls, packing up the sandwich bags filled with carrot sticks, some cookies, and a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. “Where are you?”

“I’m here!” Bucky replies, standing up straight, giving Steve a toothy grin, his top-front teeth missing.

“Go put your shoes on. We’re going to the park!”

Bucky cheers and rushes to tie his light-up shoes. When he’s finally ready, Steve takes Bucky’s hand in his own and leads him down to the street. As they walk the couple blocks to Central Park, Bucky keeps stopping to say hi to all the dogs they pass. The owners are all very nice and let the curious boy pet their dogs.

“Tasha!” Bucky screams when they reach the park, letting go of Steve’s hand and running to his friend.

“Hey bud,” Natasha says, scooping up the small child. “How’s it going?”

“We’re gonna have a picnic! Steve, can Tasha join?” Bucky asks, twisting in Natasha’s arms.

“Well of course, silly head. Let’s go sit down under that tree.”

The three lay out the blanket Steve had brought and Steve starts pulling out snacks from his bag.

“One peanut butter and fluff for the mister,” he says, handing the sandwich (no crust, cut diagonally twice) to Bucky. “One bag of carrots for the miss,” he continues, giving Natasha her snack. “And one bag of cookies for me!”

“No, Theve, don’t eat all the cookieth!” Bucky cries, his words muffled from the sandwich stuck in his mouth.

“What d’you think Tash, should I eat all the cookies?” Steve asks seriously.

“Well it wouldn’t be fair to let this little guy go without some dessert…” Bucky smiles defiantly at Steve. “Buuuut,” Natasha continues, “I did see an ice cream truck on my way here, so it’s up to him.”

Bucky’s eyes widen comically. “Iceth cream?!” he asks. “Oh Theve, pleath?!”

Steve pretends to think about it. “Only if I can eat your cookies.”

Bucky’s face falls a tiny bit. “But what if I want cookies _and_ ice cream?” He finally swallowed his sandwich and sounds normal again.

“Tell ya what,” Steve says, leaning in as if telling Bucky a secret. “Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll save you _one_ cookie that you can eat only _after_ you have a couple of Tasha’s carrots. And then we’ll get some ice cream.”

“This is the best day ever!” Bucky says excitedly, lying back on the blanket. “Let’s do this every day.”

Steve smiles at the small boy and at Tasha. “Thank you,” he mouths to her.

“You’re welcome,” she mouths back, nibbling on a carrot.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve says, looking back at the boy who, after many months, is finally under his guardianship. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“Yeah, you told me this morning when I woke up. And when I brushed my teeth. And when I got dressed…”

“I know, Bucky, but I don’t want you to forget it. I love you very much. ‘Til the end of the line, okay?”

“Okay, Steve,” Bucky replies, shifting so he’s curled against Steve’s side. “I love you, too.”


End file.
